


Good Morning

by SkullyReadsStories



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honestly it's just morning lesbians what more can you ask for?, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullyReadsStories/pseuds/SkullyReadsStories
Summary: After a night of teasing, Mary decides Rose deserves some attention. What better time and place than in the kitchen while breakfast is cooking?





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So, finally took a shot at actually writing something instead of just roleplaying. First actual smut/story, so do feel free to leave tips or criticism and whatnot!

A loud beeping tore through the comfortable silence filling the bedroom, as the alarm clock blinked in bright blue digits. 09:00, they screamed. Rose let out a heavy, half-asleep groan of displeasure at the alarm’s piercing noises, feeling the ball of warmth wrapped around her cling even tighter to her lithe, naked frame. 

Groggily, Rose untangled her arm from the knot she and Mary formed on the bed, and reached over to the alarm. It took a few agitated smacks before she found the ‘off’ button, silencing the alarm’s cries. Her eyes blinked open slowly, only to be met with nothing but pure white, the smell of vanilla piercing her nostrils. Her lips curled up into a small smile, and she returned the tight squeeze for a moment, before she started to untangle herself further from Mary’s possessive, sleepy grasp. 

“Mmmwhaa..?” Mary mumbled tiredly, lazily grabbing at thin air as Rose pulled away, and pressed a kiss to Mary’s temple, as the younger girl curled up into a ball to try and keep as much warmth as possible. 

“It’s morning, sweetheart.” Rose whispered softly, the faintest hint of an Irish accent to her voice. She reached down, gently brushing some platinum-white locks out of her half-sleeping lover’s lightly tanned, sharp face. 

“Five more minutes…” Mary groaned out softly, though she responded well to the fleeting touches. She reached out again, taking Rose’s wrist and trying to tug her girlfriend back into bed. Alas, Rose giggled softly and pulled back her wrist, causing Mary to whine softly.

“Fine, I’ll be in the kitchen cooking up breakfast.” Rose hummed softly as she leaned down, kissing Mary’s temple again before she sat up, turning around and stepping out of bed into a pair of fuzzy, pink slippers. With one last look at her lover, she stepped out of the bedroom, into the attached bathroom. A quick look into the mirror revealed just how bad of a case of bed hair she had. With a soft sigh she grabbed a brush and ran it through her crimson, shoulder-length hair. A few winces and muffled yelps of pain later, she put down the brush again and turned on the tap. She cupped her hands under the stream of cold water and quickly moved them up onto her pale, freckled face to wash it.  
All but done with her morning routine, Rose stepped out of the bathroom with another quick glance to Mary. Satisfied that her lover was comfortable enough, she walked over to the closet and slid it open, pulling open a drawer at the bottom and pulling out a plain pair of black panties. She slid the underwear up her legs, then shut the drawer and plucked a matching black bra from the closet, before sliding it shut as well. Once she’d clasped the bra, Rose stepped out of the bedroom.

Rose made her way to the kitchen, laid with smooth black tiles on the floor and smaller white ones on the walls, and pulled open the fridge. She began humming softly to herself as she took out some eggs and bacon from the fridge, putting them down. 

After about a minute of preparing a large portion of scrambled eggs, Rose put a pan down on the stove and turned on the heat, waiting about a minute before pouring some butter into the pan, followed by the eggs and bacon.

As Rose began to softly sing one of her favorite songs, she missed the sound of muffled footsteps hitting the tile floor and only noticed her lover’s presence when Mary’s arms wrapped around her bare waist, and the woman’s front pressed against Rose’s back. 

“Good morning, darling..” Mary yawned softly, pressing a soft kiss to Rose’s neck before laying her chin on Rose’s shoulder. Rose turned her head to the side, pressing her lips to Mary’s tanned cheek gently, her bright green eyes still on the pan. 

“Good morning, lover. Did you sleep well?”

“Always, with you.” Mary nuzzled her face into Rose’s neck as the woman turned her attention back to the stove, grabbing a few slices of bacon from the package and tossing them into the pan as she kept stirring. 

“I’m glad to hear that. Hungry?”

“Starving.”

Rose chuckled softly and laid her head back on Mary’s shoulder, sighing happily. She was quite aware that Mary’s fingers were trailing along Rose’s toned stomach, tracing the lines in her muscles like a puzzle. She was also quite aware of the hand daring to dip further down, to gently squeeze her soft thigh.  
“You know that breakfast’ll get cold, right?” Rose asked with a coy tone, a smile on her lips and a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. Mary just hummed softly, still tracing those well-defined abdominal muscles, though her dull blue eyes held a similar twinkle.

“Mmmmh..”

Rose’s tongue darted out, flicking over her own lips for a moment as she turned off the stove. Then, in one motion, she turned around and wrapped her arms around her lover’s waist, pulling their bodies closer together. Their foreheads met gently, and Rose took a moment to admire how wonderful Mary looked in her pearly white underwear, contrasting nicely with her lightly tanned skin and wrapping wonderfully around her ample curves.

“You’re gorgeous, love.” Rose cooed softly. She cut off any response Mary might have had by taking her lover’s lips between her own, capturing them for a passionate kiss. Her hand traveled up Mary’s well-defined back, all the way into the base of those hip-length platinum locks, taking a gentle grip of them while her free hand rested on the small of her lover’s back. Meanwhile, Mary’s hands fell down to Rose’s hips, gently gripping them, her fingertips lightly pressing into the soft skin and flesh beneath. Both women’s eyes fell closed as they relished in each other’s warmth and company, the smell of egg and bacon filling the kitchen.

Mary took the first initiative, as one hand snaked down slowly from Rose’s hip. Down to the Irishwoman’s thigh, then slowly inward, until her fingers were mere inches away from the treasure hidden by that black fabric. In response, Rose tightened her grip on Mary’s hair just a little, and moved a single leg up, rubbing her thigh against Mary’s and wrapping her leg around Mary’s as well to hold her close.

Mary’s other hand, still immobile, finally found its purpose and slid backwards, cupping the soft flesh on Rose’s ample rear lightly. The act earned her a pleased groan from Rose, who in turn moved her hand from the small of Mary’s back down to her ass as well.

Mary took Rose’s lower lip between her teeth, giving it the faintest of tugs as her fingers danced closer and closer to the growing dampness in Rose’s panties, until finally they reached their goal. Curling up and hooking around the fabric, Mary began slowly tugging down Rose’s panties until they were around the woman’s lower thighs, then let go, letting them drop to the floor. Rose’s breath hitched, and she pressed her hips forwards just a little against Mary’s fingertips. 

Mary’s lips curled up into a smile as she pressed upwards, her fingertips gently rubbing against Rose’s puffy, wet lips, earning her a needy groan. She slid her middle finger up a little, flicking it over the cute little bundle of nerves that always earned her a lewd noise. And it still did this time, as a throaty moan slipped from Rose’s mouth. Mary’s fingers deftly danced around Rose’s clean-shaven nethers teasingly, while the Irishwoman’s hands kept firm grips of what they were holding, telling Mary to keep going.

And keep going Mary did, her fingers brushing closer and closer to that tight entrance with every passing second. Rose was soaking with need, and Mary made good use of it. She pushed a single finger against her lover’s entrance. Then, with one quick push, she slid it inside, letting go of Rose’s lip simultaneously, earning her a loud, lewd gasp.

“Mary..”

Mary giggled softly, and dipped her head lower, her lips finding Rose’s neck and pressing gentle kisses to it, trailing down her body slowly. Her teeth brushed against Rose’s pale skin occasionally as she travelled down, her finger curling up lightly as Rose’s tight walls hugged it firmly. She let her lips wrap around Rose’s teat, her tongue flicking out for a moment to flick that cute, perky pink nipple, earning her another gasp.

At this point, Rose was getting sufficiently worked up, her body trembling lightly as her grip on Mary tightened just a little, clinging to her lover. Their feverish make-out session last night didn’t help either, it had left the poor Irishwoman rather needy!

Finally, Mary had had her fill of fun. Now, it really began. She gently pushed Rose back, leaving the Irishwoman sitting on the cold countertop. Then, Mary sank down slowly, until she was sat on her knees between Rose’s spread legs, trailing kisses down her lover’s thighs slowly, inwards. Every kiss made Rose’s breath hitch, every brush of teeth against that sensitive skin made her groan, and as Mary’s fingers dug into those pale thighs, Rose couldn’t hold back a needy moan. “F-Fuck, Mary…”

Her lips curled up into a lecherous smile, Mary’s eyes flicked up, ocean blue meeting emerald green as their lips met, though it wasn’t a kiss in the traditional sense. Mary’s lips wrapped around Rose’s nethers, the woman taking delight in her lover’s aroused moan. Her tongue flicked out once more, sliding along that delicious honeypot, savoring the sweet taste. Another needy moan, and a lustful look from her lover made Mary push her tongue in, getting a good taste of Rose’s juices. 

Rose’s hands, guided by lust, ran through Mary’s hair, fingertips brushing the tanned woman’s scalp lightly until they took a firm grip. Rose’s legs laid themselves over Mary’s shoulders, crossing over her back, holding the American right where she was. 

Not that Mary had a problem with that, as her tongue eagerly delved deep inside of that sweet, soaking honeypot, eating it out with the thirst of a man lost in the desert finally finding water. Judging from the stream of curses and lecherous sounds coming from Rose’s lips, she was very much enjoying it. Her hips rocked slowly, eagerly rubbing her needy cunt against Mary’s face. She wanted more. She needed more.

And Mary was eager to give.

Mary’s tongue wormed around inside of Rose’s tight, soaked walls, her gaze locked on Rose’s face, meeting her eyes whenever the Irishwoman’s head wasn’t thrown back in lust. Whenever their eyes met, Mary could feel Rose instinctively tighten up a bit, clenching around Mary’s tongue with need. Deciding to spoil her girlfriend, Mary pressed her nose down, against Rose’s clit, rubbing it like one would move a joystick with their thumb. It did wonders for the Irishwoman, only amplifying her noises further.  
Rose’s trembling, rocking body was nearing its limit, though. A night of passionate, teasing kisses, and a morning filled with teasing worked a girl up quite a bit, and as Rose’s moans grew louder, Mary could tell she was getting close. That didn’t stop her from pushing even further, though, firmly gripping those soft thighs that lightly hugged her head, whose grip was growing tighter and tighter as Rose’s finale drew closer and closer. 

It was, then, inevitable that the girl’s climax hit her like a truck. A head thrown back, a loud moan of Mary’s name, clamping thighs and a shuddering body accompanied Rose’s orgasm, as she eagerly rode it out to the very last second on Mary’s face, the white-haired girl holding a faint smug expression on her face even with those soft thighs tightly gripping her head. As Rose basked in the afterglow of her climax, Mary began kissing her way up the Irishwoman’s body, taking one of Rose’s hands in her own and lacing their fingers together. With a loving kiss to Rose’s lips, Mary wrapped her free arm around her girlfriend’s waist, holding her close. Rose sighed out, blinking twice and taking deep breaths to steady her quickly beating heart, her chest heaving. “Wipe that stupid grin off your face..” She pouted, but quickly replaced it with a happy smile. “I love you.”

Mary chuckled, smiling back at Rose.

“I love you too.”


End file.
